Love Game
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: Boys centric fic. Very AU. Robbie's friend from Australia moves in. Friends? More than Friends? Where does Dave slot in?  Rated T for language at times.
1. Sparks Fly Like Electric Shocks

**Love Game**

**An Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging Fic. **

**Chapter 1 – Sparks Fly Like Electric Shocks.**

**A/N: There wasn't much, if any Dave the Laugh Fics, so this one's about him. ) Also I dont know what Mummy Jennings is called. So i made it up? (a)**

Dave The Laugh never thought that he could ever make a girl cry. But that was exactly what he did that morning when he decided he wanted to break-up with Ellen. When they first started dating, she was his world. Laughing, joking, fun but that only lasted for about four weeks. A month. The next two weeks were filled with her constant moaning, complaining and generally being annoying. The girl he liked before had all but disappeared. She wasn't happy to say the least after that. She started shouting, she -

_No! He refused to think about the pain he caused, it would make him feel guilty and they was nothing to feel guilty for. _

_Right? _

But Dave had to face Ellen again tonight. The same day they broke up. It was Film Night at the Jennings. The Ace Gang and Dave were the few that were invited since Robbie's and Tom's mum didn't let them to throw a large party before the beginning of school, which was quite reasonable. Dave hadn't wanted to come after dumping the poor girl, but Robbie had insisted. He also said he had someone he wanted them all to meet when they got here, which would be later on tonight.

He sighed while knocking on the wooden door in front of him. Instead of Robbie or Tom opening the door it was Ellen, who choose to ignore him. Who could blame her? Plus he was pretty late, he could hear the others inside.

'Dave!' said Robbie as he walked into the living room. Various pillows of different sizes and color were strewn across the hard wooden floor, and a heap of duvets were there too, incase they got cold.

'Hey!' he replied.

'Did you dump Ellen?' he asked jumping straight in there but looking over his shoulder at Ellen who was chatting to Jas.

'Yeah, I told you I was going to.' he replied.

Robbie and Dave stood there doing small talk for a while until Georgia announced that they were going to watch Twilight, causing the guys to groan loudly and protest.

'** I HATE TWILIGHT!**' shouted a loud voice. This caused everyone to look at each other, wondering who had said it but Robbie noticed that the voice sounded very feminine to him and called

'PIXIE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!'

Jas looked at Georgia in alarm, clocking her expression. They wondered who was this 'Pixie'. But as she walked in lugging a large suitcase they noticed she was absolutely stunning. Pixie had long tousled fair hair with the most amazing brown eyes. She smiled as they watched her drop her suitcase and hug Robbie and Tom in turn.

'ROBBIE!' she screamed as she leaned in to hug him 'TOMMY BOY!' Ellen snorted at that, Tom was usually quite a serious lad.

'So Pixie, are you staying in Old Blighty for good this time?' Robbie asked.

'Sure am. Jumping around Adelaide, Melbourne and Sydney is a ton of effort.' nodding at her suitcase. 'Sorry.' apologizing to the rest of the gang who were mesmerized in their conversation. 'I'm Pixie, and youse are?'

'Georgia.'

'Jas'

'Ellen'

'Rosie'

Dave the Laugh' she raised her eyebrows at that but said nothing.

Dave thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and planned to ask Robbie about her, since they had obviously met before. But there was one thing stuck in his mind.

_Why did she have her suitcase at Robbie and Tom's house?_

As they sat down to watch a film that everyone agreed on, they settled down with popcorn and got through about halfway until Sarah, Robbie's mum opened the door to ask if they needed anything else, when she noticed Pixie.

'Pixie!' she said warmly, leaning down for a hug. 'How have you been?' she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the film.

'I've been great, also Mum said something about me staying here for a while?'

'Course! She told me how she had loads of meetings and assignments throughout Europe and planned to stick you in a boarding school, so I said I'll take you in.' Sarah smiled.

Pixie nodded in gratitude and resumed to watch the film, but Dave was watching her.

Georgia was pissed when she saw Pixie hugging Robbie, but she didn't seem to like him more than a mate. As she laid in Robbie's strong arms she smiled at how far they had got until now. She caught Jas' eye and smiled and she returned the favour. Georgia was happy. Couldn't stop smiling. Nothing could come between Robbie and her now.

How very wrong she was going to be.

**AN: A short chap, but i like my chaps short. :D review! **


	2. All Our Belongings In Shopping Carts

Love Game

Chapter 2 – All Our Belongings In Shopping Carts

A/N Last night I got the MOST AMAZING idea ever! I may need to rewrite the first chap, but I don't think I need to. Thank you for reviewing!

The clock rang at 7am. Pixie automatically reached out to snooze it, when someone came in and startled her.

'Oi, Pixie you don't want to be late for your first day of school!' joked Robbie, ruffling her hair and running out back to his room.

Grudgingly she hauled herself up and stepped into the ice cold shower, letting the water sluice all over her tanned body. When she was done, she grabbed her bathrobe and towel and pulled out a white shirt and her checkered skirt sliding them on and doing up the various buttons and zips. She rustled in her suitcase, which she hadn't bothered to unpack the night before, for a favourite black cardigan. Some moisturiser on her face and a few coats of mascara and she was ready.

'Hey Robbie. Thanks for the wake up call,' she joked as she went to join him and Tom at the table. 'Ta!' she said swiping his toast.

'Hey!' he said, smiling. Their eyes met for longer than necessary, when Pixie looked away at Tom who had clocked their intimacy. Tom gave her a knowing wink, while Robbie got another piece of toast. Pixie looked at him incredulous.

Her and Robbie were friends. Just because they had a right laugh, didn't mean they were_ flirting. _She thought, inwardly shuddering. Her thoughts flicked to the extremely fit guy she had been introduced to last night. Eyes so blue, the kind that rivalled Robbie's, and a lop sided grin.

Truth was Dave the Laugh was a gorgey guy.

'Hey, it's ten past we better hurry up if we don't want to miss the bus.' said Tom, looking at his new watch that he had gotten for his birthday.

Pixie groaned, Robbie laughed.

'Come on then you don't want to be late on your first day.' said Robbie, while grabbing his school bag and holding his hand out for Pixie.

She glanced up at him and grinned, taking his hand. All three of them walked to the bus stop and began the seemingly long wait for the bus.

'I'm bored.' Pixie remarked, looking up from her slick iPhone.

'Just wait till you get to school.' smirked Tom, as he hauled himself onto the bus with Robbie closely following.

Luckily Eastbourne was having a nice day and not usually enjoying some of it's warm, but heavy showers. Pixie walked in between the fraternal twins after they got off the bus. The sight that greeted her when they walked through the front gates was a complex one.

She could see people eyeing her up, and sluts making out with their boyfriends like there was no tomorrow. But what she was looking for was gorgey laughy guy.

'You miss me?' said a deep voice in her ear. It was Dave.

'Sure I do Dave.' Pixie said, pleased he seemed to like her too. She looked anxiously at the old fashioned building they called school.

Noticing her line of vision, he spoke up. 'It's not that bad, and I'm sure you'll be well liked here.' gesturing towards the groups of boys pointing at her. Robbie and Tom had gone to find Georgia and Jas, leaving Dave and Pixie alone.

**Sorry! All I could write.. :) **


	3. A Colour Fade Out

Love Game

Chapter 3 – A Colour Fade Out

A/N: Thank You whoever reviewed! :)

A few hours later and here they were once again, alone.

Pixie had attempted to brush off Dave's tries at walking her home, but her efforts proved futile. He scooped her up and ran out of the school gates as soon as the bells signalled the end of the tiring day.

'So..this is awkward.' said Pixie standing on the top step in front of the Jenning's door. Dave said nothing in return, he just kept his sea blue eyes focused on her chocolate orbs. After what seemed like a very long time, he grabbed her and lean in to kiss her, but they were disrupted by Robbie and Tom arriving back home early after walking their respective girlfriend's home.

Dave quickly stepped back and smiled at Pixie, signalling that it was just a matter of time before they would kiss.

Robbie's heart sank when he saw the love of his life in another man's arms. He knew it was wrong to have feelings of unrequited love for his best friend. Who also happened to be attracted to his other best friend. Who also happened to date his twin brother. Not forgetting he also had a girlfriend, who he loved. It had been like this since he was six or seven.

The two kinds of love he felt for the two different girls were starkly contrasted. For Georgia, he loved her but he wasn't _in _love with her. Pixie.. he was in controllably in love with that girl. He felt like his insides had been ripped apart when he found out Tom was dating her. He didn't know if Tom still loved her. They hadn't broken up because they didn't love each other. They broke up because she was moving to Australia, and they didn't want the other to have to go without at making a long distance relationship work. Robbie sneaked a peek at his brother.

Robbie saw that Tom just grinned at Dave. He visibly didn't show that he still had feelings for Pixie, which Robbie was glad of. He needed her.

'Hey boys!' called Pixie. She smiled at her best friends and turned to enter the modest Jenning's home. Well, that was until a certain Dave the Laugh grabbed her and tried to unsuccessfully snog her. 'Better luck next time!' she sang, like the Scissor Sisters song, and Robbie raised his eyebrows following her into his house.

Tom hung outside to chat to Dave. He wanted him to know that he should get Pixie while he could. He was full aware of Robbie's feelings of unrequited love for his former girlfriend. Yes, he was afraid Robbie would break it off with Georgia, who seemed like a nice enough girl, to pursue Pixie.

Also he knew that she wasn't the easiest girl to read at times. Thankfully Jas was.

'Dave, you better get in there before someone else beats you to it.' warned Tom.

'Like who?' he replied. Dave was confused, sure he knew plenty of people wanted Pixie, but he had something that the other didn't.

'Dave, you're not blind there people who eye rape her at every chance they get.' Changing the subject he asked 'You coming to the Stiff Dylans gig on Friday?' he asked. Dave gave him a look. 'Pixie will be there. She's backing them.' earning a huge grin from Dave.

Robbie, Tom and Pixie sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the food that Sarah had cooked.

The lights went out.

A scream.


	4. Just The Way You Are

Love Game

Chapter Four – Just The Way You Are

A/N: Please tell me who your favourite 'ships are! Also, I had my first English Controlled Assessment, and I've got one later on this week too! **I GOT AN A! :) **

After a gruelling first week at school, Pixie was practically _aching_ to have some proper fun. The Stiff Dylans gig tonight seemed a perfect time to let her hair down. Robbie had persuaded her to open for them, and she had in mind what she was going to perform.

As she was a die-hard Pendulum fan, and decided to cover Witchcraft and Watercolour, their best songs so far according to her. She looked in the mirror, deciding what to wear. The Ace Gang had told her that they were all going to be wearing matching short mini dresses, albeit different colours. She snorted at that.

Sure the Ace Gang were her some of her friends, but she thought they were a bit strange. She almost died of laughter when Robbie had told her that they had a _snogging scale. _How old were they?

Fifteen, the same age as her.

She rummaged around in her suitcase, still not being bothered to unpack, for a casual Jack Wills dress that her mother had bought for her to apologize for forgetting her birthday. Again. She lifted the soft, gray material and held it against her, before slipping it on and doing the zip up. She had done her make-up within fifteen minutes and tightening the laces on her white keds.

_High heels? Purl-ease! _

Downstairs, Dave was telling all to Tom and Robbie about his growing attractions to Pixie as Robbie was tuning his bass guitar for the gig.

'Make some noise... for PIXIE!' shouted Robbie, winking at his best friend. Pixie walked up to the mic, and began to sing, with no backing, seemingly shocking the crowd.

_It's in your eyes, a color fade out_

_Looks like a new transition_

_The starting up and shaking your ground_

_Turning your head to see a new day calling_

_Does it feel like a head to lean on?_

_A snapshot from where you were born_

_I'm looking for your hand in the rough_

_You're caught in the wire_

_Well I'll lift you out_

_Leading on the action_

_Caught in a cell phones rays_

_Bleeding on a sofa_

_Staring at the waistline_

_He's coming and she knows it_

_Even though she knows why_

_Footsteps in the hallway_

_Girl you haven't got time_

_You gotta get out_

_Go far away_

_[x2]_

_Darkness in the bedroom_

_Maybe she is resting up_

_Maybe she was out late_

_Just come back from the club_

_I can't hear her breathing_

_Something doesn't seem right_

_Killer in the hallway_

_We're living on a set time_

_We gotta get out_

_Go far away_

_[x2] _

Robbie and Dave watched her in awe, while the previous took to the stage and sang to their hearts contempt, with Robbie's eyes never leaving Pixie's face.

'Jas!' said Georgia. She was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. 'Did you see him? He stared at _Pixie_, the whole time! Everyone will think she's his girlfriend, and why not? She's gorgey and I'm not!' she choked out, before she was overcome with sobs racking her body.


	5. No One Understood

Love Game

Chapter 5 – No One Understood

A/N:There is no decent explanation for why I have not updated, I am soo sorry but did you all have a good Christmas?

The song is A Winter's Day Monologue by Saturday Night At The Apollo – it is amazing!

Robbie sighed after finally getting off the phone from his persistent girlfriend. He felt she was too clingy, and did not understand that he always couldn't meet up with her on a whim, he had other commitments too.

Like annoying Pixie and Dave, who were still dancing around each other.

He was an emotional wreck really, no one knew of his carefully constructed facade. Not even his twin. He felt alone in the problems regarding his love life, although taking a sneak peek inside Pixie's copy of _Sugar _and _Bliss _he knew he wasn't really.

He looked at the forgotten English homework, haphazardly spread on the blue carpet still not completed although it was due the following morning. He cast a longing look towards his guitar, and remembered his mum's words. '_If you don't get your results up, I'll have to take that away Robbie!' _He couldn't care less about Hamlet and his troubles, he had more important things to concentrate on.

Grabbing his black notepad from the back pocket of his jeans and a pencil, he started to write.

It's getting harder to believe

but thinking anybody else could see

the writings on the walls

but my notebooks on the shelf

and pissed off marks on paper

slowly fade away with time

while the memories keep blurry

cause they're lost inside your mind

and wishing for a dream or two

before the end of every day

so all the broken pieces mend

and I can put them all away

the little bits and scraps and parts of

the life behind my back

that I keep forgetting more of

but it needs to be like that

Hold me close I'm falling faster

tell me this could last forever

Hold me close I'm falling faster

Hold me close I'm falling faster

tell me this could last forever

Hold me close I'm falling faster

And now I'm dreaming of the nights

that we both remember well

and I'm sure I'm most asured that

the way you made me feel

Could be the greatest love I've ever felt

from anybody else

but everybody thinks I'm cruel

and I am here just for myself

Because "How could he really love her?

He's in it just for kicks."

And that's why we've lasted so long

even though we are like this

So take take the moments that we shared

and don't you dare ever forget

that I will always be right here

without a single soul regret.

Hold me close I'm falling faster

tell me this could last forever

Hold me close I'm falling faster

Hold me close I'm falling faster

tell me this could last forever

Hold me close I'm falling faster

(musical break)

Hold me close I'm falling faster

tell me this could last forever

Hold me close I'm falling faster

Hold me close I'm falling faster

tell me this could last forever

Hold me close I'm falling faster

The song didn't exactly refer to being in a loveless relationship that now contained no sparks, but instead it referred to his feelings about Pixie.

He knew it wasn't fair being in a relationship with Georgia if his heart belonged to Pixie, who was oblivious as per usual. It took her and Tom over a month to get together after finally knowing they both had feelings for each other.


	6. The Way You Look, The Way You Laugh

Love Game

Chapter 6 – The Way You Laugh

Dave the Laugh was used to everything going his way. But since meeting Pixie, it had gone anything but. Was she completely stupid? No. . . he had all the same lessons as her, she was a straight A student. Dave wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but their was one thing he was certain of.

Pixie Fontaine was about the most oblivious teenager you could get.

He sighed, checking his mobile phone for messages that hoped Pixie had sent him. He had sent her several, and called her a couple of times but without no avail. He hoped that she wouldn't mind if he went around to see her.

He walked up the familiar steps leading to the stucco townhouse and rung the doorbell. He knew that he would be classed as desperate, but he really wanted to talk to Pixie.

'Dave?' she asked, smiling. 'What's up?'

'Erm, hey Pixie, you weren't answering your phone and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema sometime? I know, this is pretty desperate, and -'

'Dave. Shut up, you have got to stop rambling if I'm supposed to sit through a film with you!' she interrupted. 'You want to come in? We're playing F12010 in Tom's room.'

'Sure.'

Dave entered the poster adorned bedroom watching as Robbie and Tom fought over who was Jenson and who was Lewis.

'I don't understand boys, why you insist on supporting Mclaren. Red Bull is much better.' Pixie deduced, plonking herself in the middle of them.

'You only think that because Red Bull won the Championship.' argued Tom, setting up the game for four players.

'No! I think that because Sebastian Vettel is fit.' she replied smirking at the boys reactions. 'Plus the RB6 was much better than the MP4-25.' after this Robbie thought it best to throw the pillow at her, which she threw back, and started throwing some at Dave.

Jumping on the bed, Robbie began pelting her with Tom's cushions. Pixie launched herself at him, and misjudged her jump and landed on top of him. When she began to get up, she just realised how close their faces were.

'Erm...' Pixie began, getting off Robbie and sitting back down beside Tom and Dave. 'So, have you finally set it up yet?'

'Yep. I'm Lewis, Robbie's Jenson, Dave's Alonso and you're the amazingly gorgeous Sebastian Vettel.' Tom said, smiling.

'Ooo, Tom are you swinging the other way?' Pixie inquired grabbing her controller.

'Not a chance.' he said flashing a smile.

'Race on.' Dave said, trying to keep up with Robbie and Pixie who were battling for the lead.


	7. Can't Get You Outta My Head

Love Game

Chapter 7 – Can't Get You Outta My Head

A/N: Just to clarify for the previous chapter, if any of you didn't know what the RB6 or the MP4-25 was, they were Red Bull Racing's and Mclaren's race cars for the 2010 season. Also, do you want to see Robbie get with Pixie? Or Dave? Or Dave and Georgia? Review, review, review! (but read it first :) )

The race was won by Pixie.

Tom and Dave were just so far behind, and they could not fathom how Robbie and Pixie could be so enthralled by cars moving around a track. Do you know what the worst thing was though? The two enthusiasts had cheekily set the game to a full length one.

_In Monaco. _

In fact, Dave and Tom got so bored that they took to driving the wrong way around the circuit, further annoying Robbie who was chasing Pixie by ten seconds. It wasn't that they didn't try leaving the room or switching off the console, it was just that Pixie managed to be so, _observant_.

Tom lay in his bed, wondering what Robbie was thinking. He saw what transpired between those two, and pondered if Dave knew and saw their attraction. Robbie was his twin, sure but he couldn't stand to watch him completely trash his life due to some puppy love. Georgia would murder him for sure.

_his ex-girlfriend, no less. _

Enough about his former attraction to Pixie. He was in love with Jas although the constant vibe of the Ace Gang annoyed him to no end. If Robbie fell foul with Georgia, was there any hope of a happy life with Jas? In for a penny, in for a pound. That was what they said, right? He supported Pixie's decision on who she thought she wanted to be with, and hoped for the best, it didn't turn out to be Robbie. Not that she knew that he was in love with her, but the altercation they had could have sparked some iridescent forlorn feelings inside of her.

Dave the Laugh could not be happier.

He was wrapped up in the best kiss a guy could imagine. Not to mention it was with the girl of every man's dreams. Though, he couldn't help but think he was worthless. In a town like Eastbourne, he was regarded as the number one bachelor, but since the arrival of Tom and Robbie he was quickly losing his 'reign' over Eastbourne – if not already. It hurt him to arrive at the cinema and to be ignored, eyes focusing on his date instead of him. Lesbian or not, girls eyed Pixie, because she was_ that _drop dead gorgeous. Dave had to wonder if the whole female would turn for her.

Pixie broke the kiss looking deep into the eyes that resembled Robbie's so much. 'Did that answer your question?'

'It sure did.' Dave said replying. He had just asked her to be his girlfriend, and his reply? A smouldering kiss. Unlike any girls he had been with previously, Pixie could _kiss_.

There was so many things that girl could do, she could sing and sound amazing without auto-tune, be that perfect, surprise him every time, be best friends with the most annoying twins and survive, Dave thought.

He pulled her into another mind-blowing snog and told her truthfully, 'Pixie I think I'm falling in love with you.'

He did not know what possessed him to utter the l-word, it was preposterous! Here he was confessing his love for a girl who he had known for less than two weeks, and waiting for an answer. He watched her eyes avert their gaze from his eyes, something flickering across them.

'It's okay if you don't feel the same way.' _Why had he said that! Of course it mattered! _'It's ludicrous. I've known you for less than two weeks and I'm already feeling this way.' _No it wasn't! _'I . . just, I'll be here when you're ready.'

'Dave, I don't know what to say. It's so sudden.' Pixie exclaimed.

Pixie Fontaine didn't _do _love. All you had to do was look at her mother, Elysia Fontaine. Married and divorced six times, and with her demanding job and status in the high society she saw it weakness to show affection to people. Pixie had inherited this particular characteristic.

'I'll see you at school Pixie.' he replied giving her a fleeting kiss before making his way home.

Pixie sighed walking into the stucco townhouse, not knowing that Robbie had been watching them and overheard their conversation. He rushed downstairs to greet her, and be her shoulder to cry on, missing his planned date with Georgia.


	8. Truth of the Matter it's Complicated

Love Game

Chapter 8 – Truth of the Matter it's Complicated

AN: Yes, I know I haven't updated for two months (about) now. I'm sorry! January and February was full of my Science exams. . (don't take Triple Science ever!) but I got my results back on Thursday! B in Biology, and A's in Chemistry and Physics! Also I was doing my controlled assessments for German and Spanish, and I've got my results back for the latter. B in Oral, and A in Writing! - Our German teacher's like dead so she's not in school yet. . :) If you want to read something that I regularly update go on my profile for the link for my original fic – Expensive Rivalry! (Sorry it's quite short!)

She put down her new Heartbeats headphones and pressed stop on her iPod as she heard the door creak open ever so slightly. Chocolate brown orbs met ice blue. The brunette still loitered by the doorway.

'Come in, or shut the bloody door! It's freezing!' said Pixie, ending the build up of silence. He walked in and sat on her bed, first moving some heavy books that had titles such as _The Ultimate Revision Guide for Physics GCSE, To Kill a Mockingbird _and _Othello. _He raised his eyebrow at Othello. Pixie was in his English Literature class and their teacher, Mr Brackpool had told them that they were studying Romeo and Juliet, and not Othello contrary to his brother's class who were.

'Okay, I really need to know.' he started, as Pixie's gaze became more flummoxed.

'What Tom?' she asked, confused at his abrupt entrance, and appalled at his choice of top. Who wore an orange zip-up hoodie along with a red t-shirt?

'Do you have any idea why Robbie's broken up with Gee?' he responded, though Pixie still stared back with a blank face. 'Georgia.' he provided.

'Well, when I came back from seeing _The Adjustment Bureau_ with Dave he was acting really weird. .' Pixie stopped for a moment thinking. 'But I have absolutely no idea why after that he would break up with Georgia.'

Tom stood for a moment, speechless. _Of course_. He must've heard Dave professing his love for Pixie or something like that.

'Did Dave say anything of meaning to you tonight? He asked.

'Er. .no?'

'Right. I'm sure he did. Did he tell you anything that contained the l-word?' Tom pryed. He would have to get to the bottom of this. If he did not sort out everything soon, his relationship with Jas would've gone straight to Hell and back.

Pixie thought about it for a second. 'He said he enjoyed lifting weights?' Tom glared. 'Okay, he said that he was falling in love with me.'

'Did you reciprocate?' Pixie chuckled.

'Reciprocate? Why that's a long word for you Tom!' his glare only got icier, which was intensified by the colour of his eyes. Most people made the mistake of thinking that he had blue eyes, but in all relativity they were actually grey. _Sucks for them_, he thought.

Robbie Jennings was not sneaky. No. He was merely interested. So, here he was being merely interested whilst spying on his brother and Pixie talking about him and Georgia. He didn't hear anything interesting till . . 'For Pete's sake! Don't you get it? He's in love with you! He always has been!'

'Who's Pete?' was her answer. Robbie laughed bitterly. Of course, it's Pixie Fontaine, she'd pick up on something like that first before inquiring into his love that he wished with everything he had was requited, though he knew that it couldn't be possible.

Of course there was nothing wrong with the previous sentence. If it was not the fact that Pixie looked through the crack in the door that Tom had previously left. And saw him. Staring like a moron.

'Robbie!' she called, even more confused than ever.

Robbie quickly fled back to the comfort of his room, locking the door as he did, and turning on the TV extra loud so that Pixie's knocks and cries would be drowned out.

Tom sighed as he watched Pixie prepare to sleep outside of Robbie's room. Everything was going to get even more complicated, especially with school again tomorrow.

He should have never told her about Robbie's feelings.

But deep down, he really thought it was necessary for her to know. Now, all he had to do was tell Dave the Laugh. He braced himself. He had a low tolerance for pain.


	9. How Much Longer Will It Take To Cure Thi

**Love Game **

**Chapter 9 – How Much Longer Will It Take To Cure This**

**A/N: Yes, I know. Evil bitch I am. I've been boarding for the last couple of weeks, and the computers at school block Fan fiction – blasphemy! So I've had to write this by hand and spend ages deciphering my crappy handwriting. But good things have been happening at school, I didn't get Peer Listener, BUT I got Prefect and Maths Captain! :) **

**-Also, can anyone help me write an application for Head Girl?**

Jas came into the room, bearing a girl's best friend. No, not diamonds. Ben and Jerry's ice cream and box sets of crappy series' such as; Gossip Girl and 90210. She sat down beside her best friend. 'Are you alright Gee?' she inquired, shocked at the news her friend had told her on the phone. Why would her boyfriend just dump her like that? Without explanation, and by text of all methods!

'I'll pull through. It's not like I was in love with him or anything.' she said, words choking up at the word 'love'. Jas pulled her into a hug, and patted her back as Georgia let out all her tears, mascara finding it's way onto Jas' new Ralph Lauren Polo. Shakily, she withdrew, and focused on her patch of mascara and tears. 'Oh my god! I'm so sorry, that was new, from your Aunt.' Georgia apologised, shaking her head manically.

'It's alright Gee. Now, it's mufti day today and you know what you're going to do? Knock em' dead. Make him know what it is that he's missing not being with you.' Jas suggested, moving over to the stripy bag she brought full of goodies and make-up. 'We're giving you a makeover, albeit short.'

'Jas, that won't be necessary. I don't care about him anymore. To be honest when he dumped me, I didn't really feel pain, just hollow. The pain came later, thinking that he dumped me because of that Australian bitch.'

'He probably did.' Jas finally said. Georgia swivelled her head to meet her eyes.

'Explain.'

'Tom was saying something the other day, and he strongly implied that Robbie was in love with Pixie when they all were in London, and still was.' Jas said calmly. 'He couldn't help it. Love is a evil device when it wants to be.'

'He couldn't help getting with me, despite loving another?' Georgia asked, not entirely believing it.

Jas sighed. 'He thought she would never return. He wanted someone to make him happy, and for a short while you did. But a fling could never compare in his eyes to a love that had been well in the works.'

'When did you become oh-so knowledgeable?'

'My mother.' she said simply and Georgia nodded. Jas' mother was a renowned psychologist and had written several books detailing her discoveries, and common problems that the everyday woman had, but couldn't admit.

(Page Break)

Dave waited outside the Jennings which was incredibly tense. He had come to surprise his girlfriend by walking with her to school. Girlfriend. It felt good saying that. He stood on the doorstep, about to press the bell, when he heard interesting snippets of conversation.

'You owe me an explanation.'

'You're meant to be my brother, which means you're meant to be on my side. You can't just tell people my secrets.'

'So I'm just people now am I? I don't hate the time for this, I'm off to school.'

'Wait up, me too.'

It was that moment that both Tom and Pixie burst out of the front door and collided with Dave, who was smiling. 'Hey.' he greeted.

Pixie's and Tom's eyes narrowed. From the looks of it, Dave had been standing outside for an awfully long time, earwigging. They both ignored him, and set off to school, when Robbie burst out of the house – not even giving him a second glance – running over to Pixie and Tom who were debating Dave's misdoings.

'I owe you an explanation - ' Robbie was cut off.

'To be honest, I don't care. You had your chance last night, and what did you do? You blew it. Friendships, relationships, what's the difference? Both bring love and pain.' Pixie said, stoic. Tom nodded in agreement of the last phrase. Because of Robbie's rashness, Jas had refused to see him, on grounds that she had to deal with a broken Georgia. Dave eventually caught up with the rest of the group, and was met with a icy reception. 'You,' Pixie started, glaring. 'You, I can't trust. If I can't trust someone, I can't possibly have hopes of a relationship with them. You know, it would've have been easier if you admitted outright you eavesdropped on our conversation. But you chose to dismiss it. Come on Thomas, let's rid ourselves of these misfits.'

Dave and Robbie were left in silence as they both watch Pixie and Tom walk to the bus stop whilst discussing the difficulty of the Literature essay on Romeo and Juliet that they had to compare to poem.


End file.
